Guess Who?
by aalikane
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3X15.  When a certain Hollywood heart-throb comes back home to Lima, how will his little brother react?   rated for swearing


Author's Note: Unbeta'd. Wanted to get this up before bed.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

* * *

><p>It all started the three days ago. Cooper had called home and said that he had gotten a new movie and would have to go to Ohio to film it. The first thing Blaine thought of was "Who the hell would want to film a movie in Ohio?", but he kept it to himself. When his mom told him to go into Cooper's old bedroom and make sure it was clean and ready for Cooper's arrival in a few days he did as he was told no matter how much he wish he didn't have to. When his father beamed at the realization that Cooper was coming home for a few months, Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

Perfect Cooper. The perfect son, the perfect friend and the perfect Anderson. Just not the perfect brother. So when he walked into the choir room to find every girl gushing over the news that Cooper Anderson, "Big Hollywood Superstar!" was going to be coming to Ohio, and more importantly Lima to shoot a film. He rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of the room from them, trying to block out their raucous chatter and laughter.

Kurt came in a few minutes later and walked right up to Blaine and sat down beside him, leaning over and whispering in his ear "What's the matter?" when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. Blaine shook his head and gestured to the girls who were still going on and on about Cooper.

"Did you see him in _Not Another Day?_" Mercedes asked, fanning herself as if she were on fire. The rest of the girls giggled.

"I absolutely loved him in his show _The Lovable Ones_." Tina told them, and they all nodded.

"Oh I was so hoping that Mark and Sarah would get together in the end." Sugar pouted. Mark was the name of Cooper's character in the television series. Not that Blaine watched more than the first episode. It had been Cooper's big break, and by the time the pilot aired, he hadn't completely cut Blaine out of his life. But by the time the series had been picked up for a full season, Blaine hadn't talked to his brother in 5 months. Not for the lack of trying.

"They were so great together." Santana said. "Though I do think Mark and Crystal were a force to be reckoned with."

Kurt looked back to Blaine, and rubbed his knee. "I'm sorry sweetie. I know how much you… dislike Cooper.

"I just wish his face wasn't everywhere I go, y'know? It'd be easier to pretend I don't have a brother when it's not shoved back in my face that he abandoned me 5 years ago." Blaine said grumpily.

"Tell you what, after school we'll go back to my house, and I'll keep you so occupied you won't be able to remember your own name, let alone that you have a brother." Kurt whispered, and Blaine smiled.

"I'd love to. But guess who arrives this afternoon?"

"Seriously?" Blaine nods.

"I'm sorry." Kurt paused for a moment, and was about to say something else when Mr. Schuester walked in the door and pulled them all from their personal conversations.

"Okay everyone. I know we're all excited about Quinn's recovery, but it's time to think about Nationals. I've talked with her, and while she wishes she could be a part of it, she doesn't know if her physical therapist will okay her being able to dance in time to participate, so we have to come up with—"

"Mr. Schuester, maybe we can all take a field trip to the set of Cooper Anderson's new movie, for inspiration. There's supposed to be a lot of singing and dancing in the movie, and it may help us win Nationals." Rachel suggested, and every girl immediately agreed.

Blaine groaned. "Let's not." All of the girls turned and stared at him.

"You don't like him, Blaine? I figured you of all people would love him. You both love to sing, you both love to dance and you're both named Anderson." Rachel said obliviously, causing Kurt to giggle.

"No Rachel, I don't like Cooper Anderson." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because he's an ass who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself." Every girl gasped, and Kurt suddenly got very quiet.

"You don't know anything about him, Blaine. He's so wonderfully kind, and patient with all his fans." Mercedes waxed poetically.

"He always seems so sweet and caring in interviews." Tina said. Blaine shook his head in disgust.

"Oh give me a break Frodo." Santana said, turning around in her chair to stare at Blaine. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't tap that if he was gay."

"God Santana. That's wrong on so many levels." Kurt gasped out, trying to hold back laughter.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Cooper is my brother!" Blaine shouted. There was silence. Everyone was looking between Kurt and Blaine, no one wanted to be the first to not believe Blaine, but finally Santana snorted in disbelief.

"Yea right. Like that fine piece of ass is related to you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"He is, Santana." Kurt said quietly. "I've seen the proof."

"Oh yea? Lady lips, like what?"

"Pictures at Blaine's house? Acknowledgement from his parents?" Blaine was thankful that Kurt had left out the one lone voicemail from Cooper that Blaine had kept from right after Cooper got the television show. _'Hey Blaine, how's it going back home? Kids at school treating you okay? If they're not just tell me and I promise to come and kick their asses. *laughter* No seriously, I want to know. Call me back when you get the chance Blaine. I love you.'_ Blaine had been listening to it one day during his Cyclops days and Kurt had come over in the middle and listened to it and just held Blaine who cried. Cried because of Sebastian, cried because his brother hadn't even called to ask him how he was doing, and cried because his brother didn't seem to care if Blaine made it through the surgery with his eyesight in tact.

"You're serious?" Rachel asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Yes. Cooper and I aren't on speaking terms and I would appreciate it if you would stop throwing it in my face that he cares for everyone else in the god damned world more than his own brother." And with that Blaine stormed out of the choir room leaving everyone, sans Kurt, stunned.

"Does Cooper really not care about Blaine?" Brittany asked Kurt, and Kurt sighed.

"Let me put it this way. Remember the rock salt slushie?" Everyone nodded. "Cooper never called to ask how Blaine was doing. He didn't even send flowers for Blaine's hospital room. As far as Blaine knows, Cooper doesn't know, despite the fact that Blaine's parents called and left 5 different messages." Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. "He's really sensitive about the Cooper thing, especially since they'll be living together again as of this afternoon, so if you could all just… not bring him up around Blaine? That would be good."

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home that afternoon, he saw his parents' cars in the driveway and what appeared to be a rental car. Blaine groaned. That third car took up all the room in their driveway, and Blaine would have to park on the street. Yet another reason why he hated when Cooper came home, Blaine's routine suddenly didn't matter and ceased to exist. As he walked up to the front door, Blaine was dreading going inside. He didn't know what to expect from his brother, he didn't know whether or not Cooper would be the charming persona he puts on for the public, or the asshat of a brother he's been to Blaine for the past 5 years. Either way, it wasn't going to be a great afternoon.<p>

"Oh Blaine, sweetie. You're home early." His mother Barbara said, her voice leading him into the living room where he found his mom, his dad and Cooper sitting on the couches sipping tea and catching up with one another. "Come say hello to your brother."

"Hey Cooper." Blaine said, before trudging past the living room up the stairs and into his room, where he closed the door and prayed that Cooper wouldn't follow him up. Apparently God didn't want to answer his prayers, because 3 minutes later Cooper was at his door knocking.

"Hey little bro, can I come in?" Blaine groaned.

"I'd rather you not." He muttered, but Cooper took it as an invitation to enter.

"Hey, how's it going?" Blaine bit his lip in hopes of preventing the rage building inside of him from escaping.

"Everything's fine Cooper. School is good, grades are great, no one at school is bothering me. You can go now." Blaine said, turning his back to Cooper to turn his computer on.

"Hey, what's with the hostility?" Cooper asked, grabbing the back of Blaine's desk chair to turn him around.

"Go fuck yourself." Blaine said, standing up and walking over to his bookshelf, grabbing a book off the shelf and plopping down on his bed to read it. Cooper shook his head, walked over to the bed and grabbed the book out of Blaine's hands. "Hey!"

"What the fuck is your problem, Blaine?" Cooper shouted in a low voice so as not to draw the attention of their parents.

"You're my problem, Cooper, and you damn well know why."

"No, I really don't Blaine."

"You come back here, after five years with nothing but a call on Christmas and Thanksgiving and think you can just waltz back into my life and pretend to care about me? God Cooper… If being an actor in Hollywood makes you big-headed and idiotic, then I need to rethink my career choice." Blaine shouted.

"What do you mean Blaine?"

"Where were you?" Blaine yelled. "Where were you when I was nearly beaten to death and had to spend 3 months in the hospital?" Blaine asked, tears beginning to fall down his face. "Where were you when I was scared to return to school for the rest of the school year resulting in me being left back a full year?" The tears were now at full force. "Where the fuck were you when I was blind in one eye because of some asshole who thought blinding my boyfriend would make me fall in love with him?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine…" Cooper said, his voice tinged with regret.

"I needed my brother, Cooper. I needed my older brother who promised to always be there for me, and to protect me. But when I needed you the most, where were you?" Blaine shook his head, and wiped his eyes. "You were in Hollywood, making it big. Forgetting about your little brother who always looked up to you. Well fine you forgot about me, I was able to forget about you. I was able to forget about how much I wished you cared about me. I was able to forget about how much I wished you even though about how I was doing. But I don't care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, I have no brother." Blaine said, storming out of his room grabbing his keys and coat off of his desk and ran out of the house. Cooper was hot on his heels, but Blaine was quicker than Cooper was. All those years of running from bullies paid off. Blaine jumped in his car and drove away.

* * *

><p>When Blaine pulled up to the Hudmel residence, he noticed there was only Kurt's car there. Though that didn't tell him much, considering Kurt always drove Finn to school and back. But he shook his head and parked in his spot in the driveway. The Hudmel driveway was big enough for four cars, and when Burt and Carole had told him that he was welcome there anytime, they had jokingly said that the empty parking space was now his. Finn had complained, saying he should get that spot, but everyone rolled their eyes because Finn doesn't have a car, and no one would trust him behind the wheel anyway.<p>

He let himself into the house without knocking, something that took months of 'Just get in here, kid.' From Burt before Blaine finally got it through his head that they considered him family, and family didn't have to knock. Blaine looked into the living room and kitchen to see if Kurt was there, and when they were both empty, he ran up the stairs to Kurt's room. The door was partially open, and he opened it up further. Kurt was sitting at his desk with headphones on doing his homework. Blaine smiled. He walked over towards Kurt and placed his hand over Kurt's eyes with one hand, while simultaneously lifting up one of the headphones with the other and said "Guess who?" Kurt jumped and turned around to see Blaine standing there.

"Don't do that to me!" Kurt started to smack Blaine in the arm. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry." Blaine said, his smile had dissipated.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you had to spend time with Cooper "Douche-bag" Anderson?" Kurt joked, using one of Blaine's favorite insults for his brother.

"We… had a fight." Blaine said after swallowing the lump building in his throat. "I told him everything that I hated about him… and then I told him that as far as I was concerned, I didn't have a brother."

"Oh Blaine…"

"I don't know why I said that. As angry as I am with him…" Blaine gulped, and Kurt nodded standing up and leading Blaine over to the bed, where they both laid down on it.

"I know Blaine, I know. He let you down when you needed him. That's not what brothers are supposed to do. But at the same time, he's still your brother."

"I don't know if I can go home and face him…" Blaine says, scared of the reactions of his parents and his brother.

"Everything is going to be fine, Blaine. Trust me." Five minutes later they both heard the doorbell ring. They looked at each other, unsure of who would be ringing at a time like this, but Kurt told Blaine to stay there. "I'll be right back."

Kurt went downstairs and opened the door, and came face to face with the man who caused the blubbering mess that was currently lying in his bed. "What do you want?" Kurt asked Cooper, who looked a little shocked at the cavalier attitude of the person in front of him.

"Is Blaine there? I don't know if I have the right address, my mom said that he comes here a lot…"

"He's upstairs. But he doesn't want to talk to you." Kurt said, staring Cooper in the eye.

"Please, I just want to apologize to him." Kurt shook his head.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"What do you know about it?" Cooper challenged, and Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"I haven't introduced myself. Kurt Hummel, boyfriend of one Blaine Anderson. The one person in Lima who does think your shit smells."

"I just want to talk to my brother." Cooper said, trying to get inside. Kurt shook his head before closing the door behind him so they were both out on the stoop.

"And I said, no. Do you realize what you've done to him? Or better yet what you haven't done_ for_ him?" Kurt asked unbelievably. "Your brother loves you, Cooper. But he doesn't think you love him back. And I can't say I blame him with the way you've treated him."

"What do you know about it?"

"I've been with Blaine for over a year now. Friends for longer than that. In that entire time you've never called him or came to see him, excluding present day. Not even once. That tells me quite a bit actually."

"I love my brother."

"Then why do you never show it?" Kurt challenged him. "Why do you love Hollywood and acting more than him? Why do you think your shows and movies are more important than your brother's safety and wellbeing?" Kurt argued.

"I don't…"

"Well it sure as hell seems that way. And until you show otherwise, there's no way that Blaine is going to be able to forgive you. He's not even going to want to talk to you, until you show him that you do care about him."

"I came out here, didn't I?"

"It's a start. But Blaine and I have been burned quite a bit in the past year. We've been with each other every step of the way. He never let anyone hurt me if he could help it, and I'm not about to let you talk to him just so you can hurt him even more than you already have. Goodbye Cooper." Kurt said, turning around and going back inside, leaving Cooper standing on the front stoop.

"Hey, who was it?" Blaine asked when Kurt returned upstairs.

"Cooper." Kurt said, sitting down on the bed gently. "I told him you didn't want to talk to him." Blaine shot out of the bed and over towards the window where he could see Cooper sitting on the front steps of the Hudmel house.

"He's sitting there."

"What?"

"He's hasn't left. He's just sitting on the steps."

"Huh… I wonder why." Kurt pondered.

"Maybe I should go down and talk to him." Blaine asked, and Kurt shook his head.

"I wouldn't. He fucked up so much he deserves to sit in the mess he made for a little while." Kurt said, and Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to make up with him, Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"But the longer he sits on your front porch, the higher chance people are going to notice him. And when they notice him, they're going to realize who he is. And when they realize who he is…" Kurt caught on to Blaine's train of thought.

"Gotcha." Blaine walked out of the room and downstairs, with Kurt hot on his heels. Blaine opened the door and Cooper quickly stood up and turned around.

"Leave, Cooper." Blaine said, and Cooper shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't leave. God Blaine… I didn't know about any of that stuff." Cooper gulped. "I found out about the blind thing only a couple of weeks ago, and by then you had already healed."

"What do you mean?"

"I had been so busy… that I didn't even check my own voice messages. I had my assistant do it for me." Blaine rolled his eyes at Cooper's mentioning of an assistant, but his brother pressed on. "When she finally did tell me, she said it slipped her mind, but that it was probably a good thing because I wouldn't want you to distract me from my show." Cooper looked down as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So why didn't you call me right then and there?"

"And say what, Blaine? Hey Blaine, sorry I didn't call when it happened, but my assistant is an idiot who doesn't understand the concept of personal messages? I didn't want to apologize for not coming to see you on the phone. I wanted to wait until I was back here, in Lima. I knew I got the movie 2 weeks ago, so I knew I'd be able to do it soon, so I waited." Blaine shook his head.

"That's just one time, Cooper. What about the Sadie Hawkins' Dance? Or when I was too scared to go to Dalton when September came?" Blaine swallowed.

"Mom and Dad told me not to come for the Dalton thing. They told me that you'd adjust better to Dalton life if you had to immerse yourself right into it, instead of holding my or their hand." He frowned. "As for Sadie Hawkins… I literally couldn't leave…" Cooper said, and Blaine didn't look convinced.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in Sibera, Blaine. Shooting a movie. We were off in the wilderness, and it was 3 days to the nearest airport by car. The shooting schedule was so tight, and I was under contract. If I left, I could have been sued. I wanted to leave, I really did. But I couldn't."

"That doesn't explain why you never called, or emailed or wrote…" Blaine was still bitter about not hearing from his brother directly.

"I was busy. Dad said that you want to be a musician after college?" Blaine nodded slowly. "You'll find out then that… you rarely find time to relax, let alone call home or sit down and write an email to your family."

"These all sound like excuses to me." Kurt said.

"They may very well be excuses, but it's the truth. I can't do anything else about the past, but I can do something about it now." Cooper said to Blaine, not looking at Kurt. "I love you Blaine, I'll always love you. You're my little brother, and I've never forgotten that."

Cooper pulled out his wallet and then pulled out a picture inside. "Whenever I had a moment on set, or whenever I was alone for more than 20 seconds, I would pull this out, and remember how much fun we used to have. How much we used to love playing with each other and how great of friends we used to be. I miss that Blaine. I really do."

"I miss it too Cooper. But I've spent the past 5 years waiting and hoping that things would change…"

"Things can change, Blaine. I promise that they can."

"There've been too many promises, Cooper…. Too many broken promises."

"I won't break this one, I swear." With a deep breath, and a smile, Blaine nodded and stepped out onto the stoop where his older brother stood and the two of them hugged for the first time in over 5 years. Kurt smiled, he knew how much Cooper meant to Blaine, even if Blaine had hated the mere mention of his name. But he couldn't help but love that Blaine was happy or at least was going to be.


End file.
